


Tell Me If You Could Love Me

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [11]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Fluff, Communication Failure, Daddy!dallon, Dd/lb, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Brendon, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Ryan is basically me, little!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Ryan was getting real tired of this shit.





	Tell Me If You Could Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'If' by R5

Brendon and Dallon sat on the couch watching a cartoon that Brendon had requested. Ryan wasn’t as into it as Brendon, so he sat on the floor to colour in some pictures for his Daddy. Brendon snuggled into Dallon’s side and Ryan pretended not to notice that it was as he showed Dallon his picture. He picked up a purple crayon and began to colour in a dinosaur, Brendon giggled at his cartoon. A few minutes later he showed it to Dallon who looked at it proudly and bent down to kiss Ryan on the head. Brendon took the paper from Dallon’s hands and made a face. Ryan pretended not to notice. Again. He wasn’t sure if his Daddy had noticed or not because as awesome as his Daddy was, Ryan often thought that he favoured Brendon. 

“That’s enough TV for today,” Dallon declared once Brendon’s cartoon had ended, and of course the little had a fit. He started yelling and crying, saying, “It isn’t fair,” over and over again. Dallon marched him up the stairs. As soon as Ryan could hear them walking into their bedroom upstairs, he felt himself slipping out of his headspace, he sighed to himself as he began to pack away his ‘little’ items.

It was getting late, and Ryan knew that Dallon hadn’t thought about plans for dinner. Ryan didn’t think he could get through another night of take out. There was some meat and salad in the fridge so Ryan got to work, making some hamburger patties. Dallon and Brendon walked downstairs. 

“I was coming down to make something. You didn’t have to,” Dallon said. Ryan shrugged in reply. He knew from the way Brendon was carrying himself that he was still little, Dallon sat him on the bench. 

“I don’ wan burges. I wan dino nuggets!” He complained. 

“Brendon!” Dallon snapped, “Ryan is making burgers for us. You normally love them, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. You’ll be eating them or nothing at all.” 

“It’s okay, Dal,” Ryan lied, “I can make nuggets as well.”

Dallon gave him a look and sighed, “Ry,”

“No, really. It’s okay.” It wasn’t. It really wasn’t. Please see that Dal, please please -

“If you’re sure,” He said, grabbing a packet of nuggets out of the freezer. 

“YAY!” Brendon shouted, clapping his hands together. Ryan was getting real tired of this shit.

~*~

“I think I’m gonna hit the hay too,” Dallon said to Ryan after he tucked Brendon into bed. 

“Okay, I think I’ll probably stay up for a bit.” It was not okay. Dallon placed a kiss to his lips before retreating back up stairs. 

Ryan pulled out his phone, messaging a group chat. _‘Anyone wanna go out tonight?’_

Alex: Sure

Z: Yep! Meet at mine. 

Allison: J and I will be there.

Ryan knew he had some going out clothes at Z’s so he grabbed his keys and leather jacket and left the house.

~*~

Ryan stumbled back home around seven in the morning after Langley had dropped him off. They’d all continued to have drinks back at Z’s. Of course Ryan forgot that Brendon and Dallon were often awake when Brendon was little.

“Where were you?” Dallon demanded, Ryan’s head pounded with every syllable.

“Out,” He mumbled, trudging his way towards the stairs, but Brendon blocked him from going up. Ryan just rolled his eyes and went the guest ensuite that was downstairs and locked the door. He flung himself onto the bed and went to sleep.

He woke up feeling little and wanting to cry. He was hungry and thirsty and his head hurt, but he knew that fixing it would mean facing Brendon and Dallon. He was in no way, shape or form ready for that. Ryan could hear them murmuring outside the door. He could hear the rattling of a key in the lock before the door burst open and Brendon ran into the room with his favourite stuffie, a brown dog named ‘ _Fluffy’_.

“WYAN!” Yelled the little, and Ryan winced. 

“Brendon,” Dallon groaned, “Can you go play upstairs for a few minutes? Daddy needs to talk to Ry.” Brendon nodded and tottered towards the stairs. 

“Ryan we need to talk about this,”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Dal,” Ryan replied, and Dallon frowned. 

“Ryan,” He pressed. 

“Fhere’s nofing to tal’ bout,” Ryan’s eyes went wide when he heard the words come out of his mouth and he scrambled underneath the covers, pulling them over his head. 

He felt Dallon sit on the side of the bed, and the little’s breathing hitched before increasing. “It must be stuffy under there, Ry. Why don’t you come out for Daddy?” 

It was a trap surely. “Beebo’s Daddy,” He said, “Not Wywo’s.” There was a gasp and Ryan knew that Brendon was standing in the doorway, must’ve been the whole time. 

Ryan felt hot tears start to slide down his face, but he knew he wouldn’t make a sound. Hadn’t made a noise when crying for most of his life. “Wywy want Fwuffy?” Brendon asked. 

“Wywy _hate_ fluffy!” He exclaimed, causing Brendon to start crying. 

“ _Ryan_ ,” Dallon groaned, getting off the bed to attend to Brendon. 

“See?” Ryan said, “Beebo’s Daddy. Not Wy’s.”

Ryan could hear as Dallon spun around to look at the lump under the covers, Brendon still crying. He thought for a second that Dallon was going to go back over to him, but instead took Brendon out of the room and shut the door. Ryan was shaking now, and still crying. He pushed the covers off his head, feeling rotten. He wished that he never existed so that Dallon could just concentrate on Brendon. 

He got out of the bed and went into the little bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water run, his showers were usually just on the scalding side of hot and today was no different. He revelled in the feeling and let his thoughts come and go. Ryan only got out of the shower as it started to turn cold. He got re-dressed into his clothes from the previous night and quietly opened the bedroom door. When he couldn’t see anyone in the living room, he grabbed his phone and snuck out through the front door. Both cars were still in the driveway. He looked longingly at the front of the house before getting into his car and driving off. 

He could live without his other things, most of his stuff wasn’t that important. He could always send Z to pick it up later. Or Alex and Dan. He knew that Brendon and Dallon often felt jealous about them. He called Z in the car, telling her everything. She immediately told him to come over. The she and Langley would be happy to look after him. 

~*~

It had been about a week since Ryan had left. Dallon and Brendon had taken to calling him at least three times a day. Each. He hadn’t picked up. Assuming that one day they’d just give up and get on with their own lives. Without him. Three days ago they’d started calling Z and Langley and their landline. Ryan wished they'd just stop. He had been in little space for the whole week, Z and Langley hadn’t complained once. When he asked them why, they told him that they liked taking care of him. He felt a slight emptiness when he went to do something and would go to tell Brendon before realising that he wasn’t there. 

He was colouring in with a purple crayon, hearing mumbled voices in the background. He didn’t pay attention. “Purple, huh,” Said a voice. Ryan knew it was Dallon. “One of my littles loves the colour purple, but he went away. Can you help me find him?”

“Da,” Ryan coughed, “Dallon?” 

“D’you want to tell me why you ran away for a week?” Dallon asked gently. 

“Is Brendon here?” Dallon shook his head. Ryan took a breath, “It’s just, it’s just that Brendon needs a lot of care and attention, which is fine. But uh, I need, I need that too. Not, not to the extent that Brendon does, or maybe I do, I don’t know, but I just feel second best.”

“Oh Ry, I’m so so sorry,” Dallon replied, pulling Ryan to him. 

“Why?” He asked, slipping back into little space, “Daddy has nofing to ‘powogise for,”

“He does, baby boy. He has to apologise for neglecting his little Ryry,” Dallon said. 

“I missed you,” Ryan muttered under his breath. 

“I missed you too, little one.” 

Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut as he sat in Dallon’s lap, completely supported by him. “Are you ready to come home?” Dallon whispered. Ryan nodded his head against Dallon’s chest before falling asleep. 

~*~

The next day the three of them were at the park, Brendon being pushed on the swing. Ryan awkwardly played with the wood chips instead of using the playground equipment. 

“Higher!” Brendon giggled. Dallon pushed the swing harder. Brendon turned his head to look at Ryan, then pouted. “Wy wan’ a turn?” He asked. 

Dallon stopped the swing and they both looked at Ryan expectantly. He shrugged and looked down at the wood chip he was playing with. He could hear Brendon climbing out of the swing and moving towards him. Then there was Brendon, right in front of his face.

“No sad, Wywy. Wywy haf turn,” Brendon said, grabbing Ryan’s cheeks in either palm and kissing Ryan on the nose. Dallon watched them, heart melting and silently ‘awwwing’ to himself. 

“Otay,” Ryan sighed, defeated. He looked up at Dallon, “Wy haf a turn?” 

Dallon smiled and picked him up, “Of course, baby boy. Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
